killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Omen
Omen is a demon herald of Gargos and the secondary antagonist in Killer Instinct (2013). He is a bonus character in Season 2 (the 5th character of the season and the 14th overall), and is the dark spirit that had possessed the warrior Jago, turning him into Shadow Jago. He is a loyal servant of the astral deity Gargos, and has been given the special duty of preparing the world for the return of his master. He is the only character of Season 2 to not have his own Rivals Mode story (or even a rival for that matter) - however, he does make an appearance in several others' as an opponent. In Season 3, several other Omens appear as servants of Gargos in Shadow Lords mode, and defeating each one will weaken Gargos in the coming battle. Biography Appearance Omen's relatively simple design bears a resemblance to Cinder from the original ''Killer Instinct''. His appearance is that of a human silhouette, consisting of a strange, shadowy-blue fog, transitioning into a bright, white color around his face, fingers, and toes. Electricity seems to indefinitely crackle along his body. When attacking, the high speeds create thin, white streaks that trail behind his fingers and toes. Inside of his thoracic cavity is a ribcage-like structure composed of tubes simliar to blood vessels, and, occasionally, a deep blue image of a human heart flashes from deep inside. These "blood vessels" extend from his chest and run down his arms and legs, similarly to a skeleton. His face is similar in appearance to a traditional, Japanese oni mask (specifically of the jya variety), with two horns and a despondent expression. When flying and performing his signature Demonic Despair attack, he manifests wings similar to those of Gargos, his master. Personality Omen is a freakishly loyal servant of Gargos who follows his master’s every beck and call, no matter what. He exists only to serve, and does his job as effectively as possible. However, unlike the mindless monster Shadow Jago, Omen is very aware of his decisions and has a conscious personality. He is a cocky and arrogant individual who has the utmost confidence in both the abilities of himself and his master. He is very familiar with the hearts of humans, knowing exactly which buttons to press in order to break them, especially Jago, whose body he has even managed to take control of. He has also tempted Sadira into entering the darkness of Gargos, though to what extent is unknown. Interestingly enough, Omen himself has felt a pull away from Gargos’ influence. During his time in control of Jago’s body he could feel things he could never feel before, such as love, hatred, despair, and joy. Ever since he was expelled and put back into his winged energy form he has craved to feel those sensations again, and now feels that there may be more to existing than simple servitude. Abilities Omen can control and manipulate shadow energy, which is mainly provided to him by Gargos. He has an unpredictable and frantic fighting style with awkward kicks and swipes due to his unfamiliarity with having a corporeal form, though he makes up for this with his ability to fly using his wings and attack with the confusing Rashakuken fireballs. Concept Omen was sort of a planning state for Cinder, as Iron Galaxy wondered how exactly to make a fighter made of pure flowing energy for Season 2. Omen's character model is essentially a reworked Jago, with massive cosmetic changes and a different stance, yet a few of his moves have also been taken from Sabrewulf. And Omen is the only fighter as of yet to not receive a retro costume and colors 7-9 (the latter of which later became available during post-Season 3), with the only other exception being Shadow Jago, who has all 11 colors (9 standard ones and 2 bonus ones) but has no costume or accessories. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Omen's goal was initially to possess and corrupt the soul of Jago and transform him into a mindless follower of Gargos. However, he failed to do this and was forced to retreat. It is currently unknown how long he had been dwelling within and how long Jago had been struggling against his influence. Now freed, the Herald of Gargos has drawn enough power through his battles as Shadow Jago to manifest physically on the mortal plane. He is corruption, fear, and rage given form. He is the right hand of his master’s will. He is the sign of the darkness to come. He is shadow energy incarnate. He is Omen! Extended Story The Herald of Gargos: Stage Similarity of both Tiger Shrine (KI) and Bridge (KI2), but a darker setting During an Ultra Combo, the lair will collapse, and the rope that holds the bell in place collapse, causing the bell to crash onto the bridge which leads the entrance to the lair. Trivia: His theme is a heavy metal remix of Jago's theme "The Tiger Warrior", including a much faster tempo and death growls instead of traditional chanting. In his dynamic theme, a remix of his master Gargos' theme "Dungeon" will play. He shares this theme with Shadow Jago. During the slow music due to the characters not moving, the samples from Jago's classic themes, "Do It Now!" and "Bridge" will play. Quotes Trivia * Based on his time possessing Jago, Omen has obtained a few moves from the warrior-monk, such as his Endokuken/Shendokuken and the Dark Drift sliding kick. * Omen's Furious Flurry is similar to Street Fighter's Chun-Li's Hyakuretsukyaku (commonly known as her Lightning Legs). ** Similarly, his Shadow Orda Shield is similar to Rose's Soul Satellite special move. ** Finally, his Rashakuken is similar to Akuma's/Gouki's Gohadoken. * As stated above, Omen is the only Season 2 character to not receive an official Rivals Mode story, nor an official story description that describes his overall character, same with the Season 1 bonus character and boss, Shadow Jago (who, at the time, was merely an extra skin for Jago and not his actual character until December 2015) * According to a tweet from the KI 2013 developers, Omen is (more or less) NOT a "remix" fighter like Shadow Jago as well as post-Season 3 fighters Kilgore and Shin Hisako, nor is he "a full on character, either"; he was strictly a Bonus character in Season 2. ** Hence, this is the reason why Omen will not receive a Retro costume in the game for the forseeable future. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Bonus Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Human Characters